<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why did Tony stop loving me? by Writingondrugs (Fangirlmoon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821262">Why did Tony stop loving me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Writingondrugs'>Writingondrugs (Fangirlmoon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Writingondrugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony took Peter in a year ago and started dating Steve a few months ago and everything seems perfect until he got a reminder of how much love Peter actually needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why did Tony stop loving me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter:</p><p>"Do you want to eat another one or can I put it in the fridge for the evening?" With a smile Tony pointed to the leftovers on the table. </p><p>"Is something special this evening?"</p><p>"Tony and I are going out." Steve was already standing at the sink, pre-cleaing his plate before putting it in the dishwasher despite every lecture he already had from us about saving water while trusting the machine and putting it directly in the dishwasher.</p><p>"Again?"</p><p>"What do you mean again? The last time we went out was Saturday."</p><p>"Well that was two days ago."</p><p>"Exactly. So, do you want some more of it or can I put it away?" </p><p>"I am done,thank you." The moment I finished the third word,the bowl was already stored in the fridge. "Were are you two going?"</p><p>"Pepper told me about this really good restaurant apparently it serves pasta that can actually keep up with my standards." </p><p>"I am not sure there is such place." </p><p>"Tony actually set his bar a little lower."</p><p>"I noticed." </p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?" Tony stopped what he was doing to look at me. "At least I don't go to that crappy sandwich place like you all the time."</p><p>"At least I don't go out with my boyfriend every night in a different restaurant." And that is when I left the room. Ever since the two started dating, it slowly became they thing to go to all the different restaurants in the city. To  all the different bars. To all the different events. As long as it didn't took place within the four walls of our home, as long as it didn't takes place near me, they would go for it. </p><p>________</p><p>Tony:</p><p>"That was odd." Surprised watched Steve the kid walk out of the kitchen to his room. </p><p>"Probably a bad day at school, let him do his homework and he will be fine."</p><p>"Are you sure? I mean he kinda looked like he had something against the idea of us going out this evening."</p><p>"He doesn't okay? He is a sixteen year old,who happens to not be at home most of the night because he is webbing himself through the city anyway. He will be fine." Steve still didn't seem to be too convinced. "I know you forget that sometimes,but there are smartphones now which means he can call us whenever he needs something,don't worry about it."</p><p>_____</p><p>Steve:</p><p>"We are going now, call me if you need anything." With my hands in my pockets I watched Tony leaning against the door frame of Peter's room. "And don't go out spidermanning to long."</p><p>"I won't"</p><p>"And eat the leftovers,if they are still there when we come back I will wake you up and feed them to you." Even if I didn't see the kid,I knew he was rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Mr Stark!"</p><p>"Just making sure,bye bye love you." With that he shuts the door and walks towards the elevator. Sometimes I wonder if I should say something too, but it doesn't feel like it's my place. Tony met the boy long before he took him in, and hell even I knew the kid before but ever since we started dating,it feels like my words got another meaning to Peter.</p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>Peter:</p><p>"FRIDAY why don't I have access to the lab?"</p><p>"Peter, may I remind you that you only have access to the lab when Mr Stark is in the building, this is not the case since he left at 7:34 PM"</p><p>"Oh thank you,FRIDAY." Today Mr Stark and I wanted to spend the evening in the lab, working together on a new arrow for Clint, since the first two periods are cancelled tomorrow which means I can sleep a little bit longer. "FRIDAY is there any other way I can have access to the lab?"</p><p>"No there is no other way for you to access this particular lab, however you can visit the lab belonging to Mr Banner, he is currently in the kitchen of the Avenger Floor."</p><p>"Thank you,FRIDAY."</p><p>"Do you want me to inform him about your interest?"</p><p>"There is no interest, so don't." I'd like to think that Tony simply forgot that we had plans,when Pepper told him about that restaurant and made the new ones with Steve but I don't think thinking this way is realistic. While he is stuck with me,because May made him sign a document long before something actually happened to her, he chose to be with Steve,he chose to spend his life with him and there was no other way to put it when you see him all exited when he chooses his shirt for the evening but doesn't seem interested one bit when we choose a movie to watch.</p><p>____</p><p>Tony:</p><p>"This place is amazing,not that I had any doubts in Peppers taste but you know he doesn't really know stuff about the Italian kitchen which means even an oven pizza from the supermarket is good enough for her along as it has cheese on it-" I stopped my rambling when I saw the unhappy look on Steve's face- "Is everything okay? Do you not like it?"</p><p>"The paste is fine." He put his fork down and started leaning his head on his hand. "Its Peter, I don't think he likes me much?"</p><p>"Are you kidding me? Did he say something?"</p><p>"No but the look on his face this afternoon-"</p><p>"He is a teenage Boy, they give you looks all the time that you don't want to receive"</p><p>"Tony I don't know but-"</p><p>"No but" Steve learns back against his seat. "Peter adores you,I don't even think he knows how to not like people. He liked you long before you two met and then you did and he still liked you, and then the two of you met in person without the suits and stuff and he still liked you, he didn't talk about anything else for days and then he met you as my boyfriend and nothing changed either."</p><p>"A lot changed."</p><p>"A lot changed for you,not for him,believe me."</p><p>_____</p><p>Peter:</p><p>There is the thing,I really really like Steve and I know this is childish but I only really like him when he spends time with Tony that Tony promised me. I didn't knew that this much would change when they told me that they are dating and then he moved into our floor and that was really nothing unexpected. And then he started eating breakfast with us every morning when he comes back from running with Sam and he eats dinner with us and even lunch on the weekends but that's all fine with me because who cares if he eats one floor below us or one seat next to us.</p><p>"Peter,MR Barnes requested access to this floor."</p><p>"He can come in." Bucky probably just wanted something out of the fridge that is always stocked because Steve loves going to the grocery store, because and I quot "There are so many things I never tried" and now that he moved in with us, every time I take a look in the fridge downstairs I only see this disgusting cheese that Natasha always buys and some the yoghurt that Clint left the last time he was here. </p><p>"Hey Squirts,spending the evening alone?"</p><p>"Yes, Steve and Tony are out do you want some rise?"</p><p>"No thanks,just wanted some milk."</p><p>"In the fridge." While he was walking by me, I locked my phone and ate another bite from the bread. "What are you guys doing downstairs?"</p><p>"Nat and Sam are watching a movie and I just got back from the gym, you can join us if you want."</p><p>"I'll finish this first."</p><p>"Sure,thank you for the milk."</p><p>"Don't tell Tony." The sentences became a  running gag between all the people living here, ever since the first time I met them. Whenever I would get in the elevator to go up to my room,which was always,long before I had to move in, the only one on Tony's private floor they would say this. </p><p>And they also did it this time.</p><p>"You should go back upstairs it's getting late."</p><p>"I only have a curfew if I am patrolling and I am not so it's fine."</p><p>"But you have school tomorrow,don't you?"Going early too bad is the only thing Natasha is strict about, I could probably tell her I stole a puppy from the store and she would hide and raise it with me. "I am pretty sure Tony will back in a few."</p><p>"Okay, see you guys tomorrow?"</p><p>"I hope so, don't tell Tony." Sam joked and turned his face back to the news channel. </p><p>And that was when I started to cry because I felt so left alone. By May. By Uncle Ben. By my Parents. And Tony didn't even leave he was still there just not for me.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Natasha was the first one to get up from the couch and walk towards me.</p><p>"Why did Tony stop loving me?" </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Her hands carefully cupped my cheeks while Sam and Bucky also got up. "What happened?"</p><p>"Steve." </p><p>"What happened with Steve?" Bucky stepped closer,a concerned look on his face. </p><p>"He got together with Tony." A sob bubbled out of me,and made me stop for a second. "And now Tony doesn't love me anymore."</p><p>"Oh baby."</p><p>_____</p><p>Tony:</p><p>"What happened?" When Sam called and told us to get 'our asses down here now' he really could have left an explanation. "Is Peter okay?"</p><p>"No thanks to you guys."</p><p>"What happened,where is he?" I could feel the lost of Steve's touch when I moved towards Bucky.</p><p>"He is in his room with Natasha and the two of you are going to sit the fuck down now."</p><p>"I am going to see my son first if you don't mind." Against Sam's orders I turned around and wanted to walk to Peter's room when a sentences stopped me.</p><p>"Then start treating him like one first."</p><p>"What the fuck did you just say to me?"</p><p>"Tony-" And there was Steve's touch again,holding me back. </p><p>"Say again what you just said to me and you will fly out of that goddamn window,Barnes." </p><p>"Tony,stop and listen to them." It was Steve's Voice. "I think if Peter was physically hurt,we wouldn't be fighting don't you?"</p><p>"Oh he isn't." Sam cleared. "Now explain to me while you two were thinking that leaving the kid so many nights alone was a good idea?"</p><p>"This is what this is about? What are you? The youth welfare office?"</p><p>"Maybe this is not the time to be making jokes,Tony." Steve laid ones again a hand my arm. </p><p>"This sure feels like a joke?"</p><p>"Peter thinks you don't love him anymore, is that a fucking joke to you?" Sam snapped and backed of a little bit when he realised how harsh he delivered it to me. </p><p>"He what?"</p><p>"He thinks you don't love him anymore because you've got Steve now and he feels like there is no room for him anymore."Bucky explained and that was when I left to find Peter cuddled up next to Nat on his bed. </p><p>"Oh Peter." I carefully sat down on the end of the bed. "How can you think that I don't love you anymore?"</p><p>"You spend all you time with Steve and never with me." He explained with a small voice,still leaning against Nat. "You didn't even remember our lab evening."</p><p>"That was today?" Peter slowly nodded and sat himself up. "But why didn't you say anything? Steve and I would have gone out some other night."</p><p>"I didn't want you to think that I don't like him."</p><p>"That are two different things." There were still tears in his eyes. "I know you like Steve and even if you didn't that would be something we could talk about,he can move his ass back down to the others if that is what you wanr.You are my kid."</p><p>"He can stay." I chuckled for a second.</p><p>"I know, but I am sorry okay? I didn't know we hurt you by leaving you here. I thought you wouldn't mind when you are out saving the city."</p><p>"But you are not there when I come home,I can't tell you about my patrol and in the morning you talk about your night and- and-" He broke in tears again. </p><p>"Oh kid, come here." He practically fell in my arms. "I am so sorry,I had no idea you were feeling this way and I should have known and I should have been there more and there is absolutely no excuse for my behaviour,not even a hot 100 years old super solider boyfriend." I could feel him chuckle against my neck. "I love you,you are my son and there will never, absolutely never be a person that is more important to me then you."</p><p>"I don't have to be more important than Steve,its enough if you love me half as much as you love him."</p><p>"You've got that so so wrong kid,don't think that." I hold him tight while Nat left the room. "I love you so so much."</p><p>"And so do I,Peter." The sound of Steve's Voice made Peter sit up. "And if he would have stopped loving you, he would have been the one to pack his stuff and move down to the others because that wouldn't be the kind of man I would want to date. I am sorry I made you feel this way,I would never be mad at you, for asking for some alone time with Tony."</p><p>"I don't need to have time alone with him. The three of us together is just fine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my first language so I am sorry for mistakes that wanted you to clean your eyes with bleach :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>